Percy Jackson and the Olympians Songfic
by Jpottersgirl
Summary: This is a bunch of songfics based on Percy Jackson and the Olympians using songs. With different characters P.O.V. So far all the songs are Taylor Swift but I might have some different one later. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a songfic of songs by Taylor Swift with the lyrics changed to fit Percy and Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Percy Jackson or Love Story they belong to Rick Riordan and Taylor Swift.**

**Love Story**

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts I'm standing there

In the Big House in summer air

See the Naiads see the dryads, the campers

I see you make your way through the camp

And say hello, little did I know

That you were Perseus, you would save Olympus

And my mother said stay away from Annabeth

And I was crying at my cabin

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Percy take me to the water we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the god and I'll be goddess

It's a love story Percy just say yes

So I sneak out on a quest me and you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

Come quietly escape this camp for a little while

'Cause you were Perseus, I was a scarlet letter

And my mother said stay away from Annabeth

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go and I said

Percy take me to the water we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the god and I'll be the goddess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Percy save me, they try to tell me how to think

This war is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story Percy just say yes

Oh ohI got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Percy save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Annabeth you'll never have to fight alone

I love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your mom

, go pick out a blue dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh'

Cause we were both young when I first saw you.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a songfic of songs by Taylor Swift with the lyrics changed to fit Percy and Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Percy Jackson or **"I'm Only Me When I'm With You"** they belong to Rick Riordan and Taylor Swift.**

**"I'm Only Me When I'm With You"**

Friday night Capture the flag

,In the woods behind the yard,

You and I are fightin' monsters in the night

Sometimes we don't say a thing;just try and fight some monstrous things

Everything I need is right here by my side

I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you.

_[Chorus:]_

I'm only up when you hold my hand

Don't wanna swim if you're still on land

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true

I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a half-blood boy and girl

Living' in a crazy world

' Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

I try to hide my secrets and my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

You know everything about say that you can't live without me.

_[Chorus]_

I'm only up when you hold my hand

Don't wanna swim if you're still on land

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true

I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself

And only you can tell.

_[Chorus:]_

That I'm only up when you hold my hand

Don't wanna swim if you're still on land

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true

I'm only me

Who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you

With you Uh huh Yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a songfic of songs by Taylor Swift with the lyrics changed to fit Percy and Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Percy Jackson or Love Story they belong to Rick Riordan and Taylor Swift.**

**Love Story**

We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesAnd the flashback startsI'm standing thereIn the Big House in summer airSee the Naiads

See the dryads, the campersI see you make your way through the campAnd say hello, little did I knowThat you were Perseus, you would save Olympus

And my mother said stay away from AnnabethAnd I was crying at my cabinBegging you please don't go, and I saidPercy take me to the water we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the god and I'll be goddessIt's a love story Percy just say yesSo I sneak out on a quest me and youWe keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

Come quietlyEscape this camp for a little while'Cause you were Perseus, I was a scarlet letterAnd my mother said stay away from AnnabethBut you were everything to meI was begging you please don't go and I saidPercy take me to the water we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the god and I'll be the goddessIt's a love story baby just say yesPercy save me, they try to tell me how to thinkThis war is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story Percy just say yesOh ohI got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming aroundMy faith in you is fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town, and I saidPercy save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never comeIs this in my head? I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ringAnd said, marry me AnnabethYou'll never have to fight aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your mom, go pick out a blue dressIt's a love story baby just say yesOh, oh, oh, oh'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

**"I'm Only Me When I'm With You"**Friday night Capture the flag,in the woods behind the yard,you and I are fightin' monsters in the sometimes we don't say a thing;just try and fight some monstrous thingsEverything I need is right here by my I know everything about youI don't wanna live without you._[Chorus:]_I'm only up when you hold my hand Don't wanna swim if you're still on 's like no matter what I you drive me crazy half the time;the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is I'm only me when I'm with a half-blood boy and girllivin' in a crazy ' to figure out what is and isn't I try to hide my secrets and my deepest through it all nobody gets me like you you know everything about say that you can't live without me._[Chorus]_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be you can tell._[Chorus:]_That I'm only up when you hold my 't wanna swim if you're still on 's like no matter what I you drive me crazy half the time;the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is I'm only meWho I wanna beWell, I'm only me when I'm with youWith youUh huhYeah

**Mine**

You were at camp in the summer time, fighting Clarisse

I left my small town, then I went back

I was your best friend with a fear of spiders

Wondering why we bother with love if it's not wise

I say can you believe it?As we're lying on the couchThe moment I could see itYes, yes, I can see it nowDo you remember we were sitting there by the water?You realized that you loved me for the first timeYou won the trust of a wise goddess's let down daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineFlash forward and we're taking on the world togetherGoing on quests and defeating monstersYou learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guardedYou say we'll never make our parents' mistakesBut we got seperatedHera took you from our campWhen it was hard to takeYes, yes, this is what I thought aboutDo you remember we were sitting there by the water?You realized that you loved me for the first timeYou won the trust of a wise goddess's let down daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineDo you remember all the pretty fish in the water?You saw me start to laugh since the war startedYou won the trust of a wise goddess's let down daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineAnd I remember that day we landed at camp JupiterI was so nervous cause you lost your memoryI ran out crying and you followed me out into the crowdBraced myself for the goodbye'Cause that's what I thought was wiseThen you took me by surpriseYou said, I remember I love youYou said I remember how we felt sitting by the waterAnd I would always think of you, since like the first nightI fell in love with a wise goddess's let down daughterShe is the best thing that's ever been mineHold on, make it lastHold on, never turn backYou won the trust of a wise goddess's let down daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineDo you believe it?We're gonna make it nowI can see itI can see it now


	4. Chapter 4

**Important must read: I know I said this was going to be Percy/Annabeth but this is more of maybe Annabeth/Luke not as like a couple or anything. The beginning takes place after The Lightening Thief.**

**Spoiler Alert: Do not read if you have not read all 5 of the Percy Jackson books.**

**I do not own the song Fifteen (Taylor Swift does) or the PJO anything (Rick Riordan)**

**Fifteen**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doorsGonna see him (Percy) in the infirmary And you try to dry your eyes you've been crying awhile Cause it's hard to believe Luke helped the titans

It's your 5th year knowing Luke, and you cannot see Why he'd let everyone whole world is falling apart cause they (Luke and Thalia) left you alone "You thought you had someone you could count on.

Chorus'Cause when you're seven and somebody tells you to trust themYou're gonna believe themAnd when you're seven feeling like there's no one you can trustWell, it's okay, trust your friendsthey might forget but they'll remember it in the end Friends

Your first quest you and Percy were always arguing

And now you two are best friendsLaughing at the Ares kids who think they're so toughWe'll be on a quest as soon as we canAnd then your on your second quest and Luke tries to kill you But you don't want to fight him And then your having war, with Kronos and Luke's his body You gotta kill him, but you still can't fight him You can't fight him.'Cause when you're seven and somebody tells you to trust themYou're gonna believe themWhen you're seven and your feelingUnloved and aloneBut in your life you'll do things greater thanAnyone could ever imagineBut I didn't know it at sevenWhen all you wanted was to be wantedWish you could go back and tell yourself what you know nowBack then I swore I was gonna stay with them foreverBut I realized nobody stays the same Thalia got turned into a tree, Luke fought the GodsI stayed there at camp and I cried'Cause when you're seven and somebody tells you to trust themYou're gonna believe themAnd when you're seven, don't forget to look before you fallApollo can't always heal everything And you just might find out who your real friends areI didn't know who I was supposed to trust

Friends

Always trust your friendsYou can count on friends In the end Luke was really a hero.

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**If you have any Taylor swift song ideas love to hear them. **


End file.
